De ciel et de mer
by Ash Dys
Summary: Tu sais Juvia, la pluie, c'est un peu comme les larmes du ciel. Mais c'est la seule chose qui permet à l'océan d'embrasser l'éther. C'est une correspondance silencieuse, des échanges feutrés. Je pense qu'ils sont amoureux. [...] — Drabble Juvia-centric.


**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

**Plot : **Juvia-centric, et y en a pas vraiment. Libres divagations d'un stylo bic mordillé.

**AN : **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas du drabble pour les courageux \o/.

* * *

**De ciel et de mer**

**—**

C'était le long des routes bordées de magnolias, recouvertes de leur manteau de verdure printanière qu'il nous avait été donné d'observer cette fille étrangement mélancolique et rêveuse. Son grand manteau bleu nuit l'enveloppait d'une couche de mystère supplémentaire, et on l'entendait chantonner, le long de la grand voie, d'une voix monotone. Les sons échappés, plus ou moins étouffés dans leur timbre, tintaient comme une explosion de couleurs pastel sur un tableau mièvre et sans goût. Elle respirait tous ces clichés : cette fadeur, cette sensation écœurante... innocence disent-ils, pureté et naïveté ? Non. Elle suintait comme les murs de pierre de Notre-Dame, d'un millier et d'un milliard de nuances différentes, des plus sombres aux plus claires, elle était un tout à elle seule.

Elle traversait les rues pavées de son pas léger et gracieux, son long cou gracile entouré d'une insolite chevelure bleue.

_Bleue ? _

_Comme l'océan. Comme l'éther._

Elle s'avançait prestement vers le port, vers la mer, houleuse tantôt, paisible maintenant, ses petits doigts pressés contre l'attache d'un sac de voyage. Le vent frais et marin lui battait ses jupes tout contre ses mollets tremblants, un timide sourire fendait son visage enfantin aux joues rosies par la froidure du matin, contrastant avec son teint opalin.

_Et les larmes ? Les ombres de tes larmes ?_

Les sillons blêmes d'une tristesse inextinguible s'effaçaient doucement en apparence, mais là, tout enfoui en elle, elle savait que _ça_ ne partirait pas. Pas maintenant.  
Une ombre passa dans ses prunelles sombres et mornes.

_Demain, ça ira mieux ?_

Elle tendit le bras et cueillit un brin de glycine qui tombait sur un vieux mur de meulière croulant. Elle respira longuement le parfum délicat mêlé à celui de la brise marine : ça sentait l'espoir. Une promesse d'_espoir._ Elle l'avait attendue trop longtemps cette promesse, elle s'était pliée en quatre pour des paroles indicibles. Son regard se brisa, elle joua avec les pétales et reporta son attention sur la grève qu'elle atteignait.

Les bateaux ainsi alignés, serrés les uns contre les autres, formaient une armada de planches de bois, mâts blancs et voiles immaculées tendues par des enchevêtrements de cordages arachnéens déchirant l'horizon bleu. Elle sourit. Ôtant ses chaussures, elle s'avança sur les bandes de pierres, son corps faisant barrage aux vagues, au vent...

_Plic, ploc._

Quelques gouttes perdues du ciel s'accrochèrent à ses longs cils, refusant d'être avalées par la terre bitumée stérile. Elle leva délicatement les yeux au ciel avec une certaine sérénité et sourit aux nuages avec amertume. Elle laissa l'eau rouler jusqu'à ses pieds, sentant la fraîcheur des vagues s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, l'écume de velours chatouillant ses orteils. Et, doucement, un bras s'écarta pour recueillir d'autres larmes égarées du ciel.

_Tu sais Juvia, la pluie, c'est un peu comme les larmes du ciel. Mais c'est la seule chose qui permet à l'océan d'embrasser l'éther. C'est une correspondance silencieuse, des échanges feutrés. Je pense qu'ils sont amoureux. Mais le ciel est trop orgueilleux vois-tu ? Alors, parfois, il pleure, délivrant un message d'amour à l'océan. Et, tu vois cette ligne au loin ? Celle qui les sépare ? Là où scintille la mer près du soleil ? C'est là qu'ils se retrouvent le soir et qu'ils s'embrassent. L'océan embrasse l'éther... _

À une époque, sa conviction s'était effritée, elle avait renié toutes les choses que ses proches avaient pu lui inculquer. Elle avait quelque peu perdu son identité, mais, aujourd'hui, elle était davantage certaine de ce qu'elle savait, que ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle avait perdu la notion de raison, elle l'avait enfouie dans son cœur et étouffée de fausses certitudes.

_Elle était l'eau. Elle était l'éther et l'océan à la fois, ils la faisaient vivre : elle était leur enfant._

La pluie fine céda au grésil, s'accrochant dans les longues mèches bleues de la jeune fille. Le vent monta, comme emportant les derniers doutes des : _qui suis-je ? où suis-je ? que fais-je ? qu'étais-je ? _qui la tourmentaient autrefois.

Elle vivait, au fond, il n'y avait que cela qui importait. Elle vivait et sentait la douleur s'évanouir à chaque éclat de lame bleue qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau nue. Elle était à la fois puissante et vulnérable, femme et fille, triste et heureuse... _Heureuse... _

Elle ne sentait pourtant que son cœur se gonfler, son ventre se nouer, et les larmes qui rejoignaient le gouttes de pluie en cet instant... Mélange de toutes ces sensations ; la peur, la frustration, la liberté, la passion... le calme. _Elle était calme, apaisée._ Tant de choses contraires et si liées qui la tenaient comme une marionnette. Ces liaisons qui l'empêchaient de s'écrouler en bouts de verre brisés.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine sans relâche, pompant plus de sang, plus d'air, menant le dernier mouvement d'une symphonie fougueusement effrayante avec le grésil qui se muait en giboulées d'eau et colonnes de neige qui la perçaient de part en part. Dernière cadence. Des miettes d'existences qui s'éparpillaient au vent ; les nuages grondaient, assourdissants. Et toute la lourdeur de ses sentiments acculés dans un coin de son être explosait, se libérait, écrasait le monde de ses humeurs. La Nature se déchainait. _L'Eau se déchaînait. _

Lorsque l'accalmie vint, ses cils ne clignaient plus, son souffle s'arrêtait, et, son corps, son cadavre, tombait.

Elle n'était qu'eau, entre le mer, entre l'éther. Elle était de ciel et de mer.

* * *

**AN :** Un drabble un peu étrange. Il m'est venu comme ça, sur le coup, donc je m'excuse des fautes (s'il y en a), de la mauvaise syntaxe, et de la trame bancale — quoique je ne sais pas faire autrement ^^'.

Voilà, voilà, je remercie les lecteurs — s'il y en a, encore une fois — et je me rerererere-répète, culte aux reviewers ! (même si moi-même j'ai pris du retard sur beaucouuuuup de reviews à donner TToTT)

Concernant, mes autres fics, vous pouvez aller regarder mon profil que j'update — un chouya — plus souvent, et, actuellement, je m'excuse pour ceux/celles qui suivaient certaines de mes fics que j'ai supprimées. J'pense que mon style est mieux exprimé dans les drabbles que dans les fictions à chapitres ou que les OS — tendance à trop baratiner sans donner fond à l'histoire TToTT — donc, j'ai seulement laissé quelques fictions humoristiques et, La Foooooole, si tu passes par là, sache que j'aurais supprimé le Rowen si c'était pas pour toi x).

Bref, en dernier mot, encore merci à vous d'avoir lu.

* * *

**Ash Dys. **


End file.
